7 Things
by MyLatte
Summary: A songfic based on the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. May thinks about Drew, and then she see's him in the pokecentre. Contestshipping DrewxMay ShuHaru DAML etc. Please don't flame!


Woo! Third Pokemon fic! It's another songfic, I'm not very good at these, but I try. I tend to take the lyrics rather literally though. But it's hard not to take the words to this one literally. Anyway, it's the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus, because I think that song suits May and Drew perfectly. Plus, they are such a cute couple ^-^

It's annoying, the lyrics wouldn't lay out properly, so you guys get some dodgy ones, the words aren't incorrect, but just the laying out of them, starting a new lines and et cetera. Also, sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I had to use wordpad because the laptop doesn't have Microsoft Office.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon (can't do the accented e, I don't have a numerical keypad on this computer) or the song.

* * *

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_  
But at times I get so scared  
_

_When I think about the previous  
_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care  
_

_And now we're standing in the rain  
_

_But nothing's ever gonna change  
_

_Until you hear, my dear_

I sighed, and looked up into the dark sky. The clouds were angry, and threatened to pour down with rain any moment. I didn't care about the rain, I just had one thing on my mind. Drew. He teased me so much, I don't know why, he just did though. It bothered me, I acted like I didn't care, but I did. It hurt when he mocked me, because I cared for him, and I don't think he cared for me or realised this.

He still gave me roses, I wasn't sure why, he had admitted that they weren't for Beautifly anymore, that they were for me. I suppose he just liked giving me roses, there couldn't be any other reason why. I secretly loved the way he gave them to me though, _me_ and no one else. It made me feel like I was special, and I wasn't sure why. Drew was my rival, and that was all. If he gave me roses, then why did he tease me?

I was confused, he gave me roses, but I wasn't sure he cared for me. He sometimes completely contradicted himself with these two actions, and that confused me even more.

Drew did have some shortcomings though, and I thought about these things a lot, when I couldn't get my mind off the good things. There were a lot of good things.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

~ "Drew, let's go to the contest lobby already!" I wailed, pulling on my friend's arm. We had passed past a reflective surface and Drew had stopped to admire himself.

"But I need to fix up my hair!" He cried back, flicking his hair.

"You should have gotten ready beforehand like me! It's easier and you don't have to constantly look at yourself whenever you see a mirror!" I exclaimed, managing to yank him away somewhat.

"Aren't girls supposed to be the ones who care about their appearances?" Drew turned to me, a smug smile had formed on his lips.

"Well, then you must be a girl." I taunted back, poking out my tongue. He flinched.

"Don't say that, May, please? I don't want to look bad on television anyway." His voice had suddenly taken on a defensive tone. I dropped his arm and sighed. He could be so vain and insecure sometimes.

"I'm sorry, okay? Now let's go!" I ran off down the corridor, and I could hear his footsteps behind me. ~

That was something I disliked about him, he was vain and he could be insecure about things. He was different when he dropped that 'cool' facade. I found he was being himself most of the time around me now. It was only around my other friends, Ash, Brock, and my _brother _Max that he was 'too cool'. I suppose they didn't know him like I did.

_You love me, you like her _

~ "May, it was great to see you in the contest, you did really well, for someone new to contests." He finished, at first his tone was kind, but at the end it took on a smug accent.

"I'm just as good as you." I said, gritting my teeth together. I willed myself to stay angry with him, but I found, whenever I looked into his emerald green eyes, all my rage melted away. It was annoying. But then again, I was never known for holding grudges. He just laughed and winked at me.

"Oh Drew! You did amazing in the contest! Can I have your autograph?" My head whirled around to look at the unfamiliar female voice.

"Of course you can, honey." He said, smiling at the blushing girl. The voice belonged to a girl around our age. I remember seeing her competing in the contest too, I hadn't seen her at any other contests before, so she must be new. She had dark brown hair and honey coloured eyes, and all round, a very pretty girl. And she seemed to like Drew, _a lot._

I was seething, Drew was _my _friend, I knew him first! He was mine!

I couldn't believe I was jealous, jealous over Drew! He was just my rival, so why did I worry when another pretty girl talked to him? Maybe because if he became friends with another girl, he would forget me. Then I wouldn't have to put up with his constant teasing. I wouldn't care if that happened, I _shouldn't _care if that happened. But I did, and I didn't know why.

I was seeing red now, this girl could not just barge in like that. I had to leave. I stood up abruptly and pushed my way out.

"What's wrong May? Where are you going?" Drew asked, as I rudely walked away.

"Bugger off Drew." I muttered. ~

Another thing I disliked about Drew was that he always was nice to me, but as soon as another girl came, he'd flirt with them. It annoyed me because, well, I don't know, it just did!

_You make me laugh_

~ "Ooh, what do we have here?" Harley's shrill voice rang out above us and we turned to look at him. "Two lovebirds? Oh you guys are just adorable!" Harley was increasingly annoying, he always insisted that there was something going on between Drew and I, it was frustrating.

My mind couldn't comprehend what to do, so I just stared at Harley, with big wide eyes, but I saw Drew give him a _really _evil glare. And I mean really evil. Harley's face fell and he looked shocked. He held up his hands and backed away. I couldn't believe Drew did that! Barely anyone could drive off Harley. But the look was pretty filthy.

Once he was out of earshot, I burst into a fit of laughter. Drew looked at me strangely, but I could see the corners of his mouth slightly pulling up.

"What's so funny May?"

I managed to respond, in between bursts of laughter. "It's just that..." Laugh. "The look you gave..." Laugh. "Was so evil!" Laugh. "And Harley's face was so..." Laugh. "Funny!" Drew looked amused, and chuckled quietly. My roar of laughter was causing stares from people in the pokecentre, and I think it sort of embarrassed him. ~

That wasn't a bad trait of Drew's. I don't know why I had listed it under the seven things I hated about him. It was good that he could make me laugh like that. But it made me annoyed that he could, he shouldn't be able to do that.~

I sighed, it was getting hard to find things that were bad about him.

_You make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts  
_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

~ "Drew!" I called as I ran up to the green haired coordianator. He was standing with a boy I had never seen before. The boy had spiky red hair.

"Oh hi... May." He hesitated. "This is my friend, Dale." He motioned to the red head kid next to him.

"Hi Dale, I'm May, Drew's friend." I shook his hand, and he smiled at me.

"What are you doing here May?" Drew asked, there was a coldness to his voice I had never heard before. It took me by surprise.

"Oh... I'm here for a contest, of course." There was something wrong with Drew, he usually teased me, but he wasn't this cold.

"Well... that's good, but I'm going to win." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Mr Rose." This hit a nerve with him, but he composed himself before he could lose his 'cool'.

"I don't know why you even bother showing up, May." He accentuated my name. I couldn't believe he had said that, I knew Drew could be mean, but not this mean. My breathing wobbled, and my hands clenched up into fists. "You're always going to lose."

"Drew... you... you... you're a... I hate you!" I whispered, and my voice cracked. I turned back towards the pokecentre and ran inside, tears spilling down my cheeks already. All traces of Drew being an actual person were now long gone. In the background, I could faintly hear them laughing.

"May! What's wrong?" Ash called, concern evident in his voice. I just ran past them, and into my room in the pokecentre.

* * * *

I sobbed into my pillow, the material muffling the sounds. The pillow was soaked from my tears and didn't feel very nice. I had been in my room for what had felt like hours, crying my head off, and no one had come to comfort me. Whenever I stopped crying, I would remember what Drew had said, and begin all over again. I couldn't fathom why he would say something like that, I had never been mean to him, I hadn't done anything! I don't know why I was so upset over this though, unlike me.

I sat up, hugging my pillow to my stomach, and looked in the mirror. I looked awful, my eyes were bright red and puffy from crying so much, and my cheeks, were red raw and tear streaked from the salty drops. I ran my finger over my cheeks and shuddered slightly, it hurt. My throat was sore from sobbing so much.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Go away." I called, my voice was hoarse too.

"May, love, can I please come in?" It was Drew, and this brought on whole new wave of sobbing. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to calm myself. After a while, he slowly opened my door and stepped inside. I tried to glare at him, but resulted in more tears spilling out and onto my cheeks.

His expression was so pained when he saw my state, I almost felt bad for him. Almost. He didn't hesitate, he came and sat right down on the bed next to me.

"May, I-I'm so sorry!" He cried suddenly, sincerity ringing in his voice.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You were so horrible back there, and I've been crying non-stop all afternoon." I choked out, it hurt my throat.

"I know! I know! I've been so so so so awful. I don't know why I said those things, it's just because Dale was there and... oh I'm sorry!" He looked like he was about to burst into tears now.

"So, what? You can be horrible to everyone when your 'friends' are there? That's awful!" I was more enraged that sad now.

"No! I had no right to treat you like that. It was so completely awful to do that to you." Drew said, his green eyes were upset. "I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again. I've been such a jerk. I will miss you May." A tear spilled out of his eye and rolled onto his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I can't forgive you straight away, Drew. It will take time. But, I won't completely ignore you. You have to promise never to do that again though, okay?" I said, my tone somewhat lighter.

"I promise." He held his hand over his heart. I hesitated, and then I put my arms around him, and hugged him. "May, you are my best friend, I will never ever put you through that again, I'm so sorry. You can cry, May." I nodded, and a tear rolled out of my eye. And then I was sobbing again. I don't know why this time, probably because Drew was back, and he didn't hate me. He patted my back and hummed lightly in my ear. This was the real Drew that I knew and loved. ~

That day was so sad for me, but it had turned out okay in the end. I had gotten Drew's black shirt all wet, but he hadn't minded. I didn't like crying, and that was my biggest crying session ever, Drew had cried too, we had just sat there, hugging each other. Only him and I knew about that day.

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and it's silent_

_  
As I wait for you to say  
_

_What I need to hear now  
_

_Your sincere apology  
_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
_

_If you text it, I'll delete it  
_

_Let's be clear  
_

_Oh, I'm not coming back  
_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
_

_You love me, you like her  
_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry  
_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts  
_

_I wanna be with the one I know  
_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
_

_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things  
_

_That would take too long to write  
_

_I probably should mention  
_

_The 7 that I like_

There were some things about Drew that I really did like though.

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair_

I was jealous of Drew's hair. It looked so soft and shiny, and I would have loved to have my hair like that. It complemented his eyes perfectly, and he knew how to use this to his advantage. He looked even more handsome whenever he flicked his fringe.

_Your eyes_

His eyes were amazing, hypnotizing almost. They were such a lovely shade of green, emerald. They had so much depth, and it made you wonder what he was really thinking. They were so expressive, able to convey almost every single emotion. When he was sad, his eyes shimmered with a layer of tears. When he was excited, his eyes lit up brightly.

_Your old Levi's_

_  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry  
_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
_

_Your hands in mine  
_

_When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

~I was fidgeting in my seat, it was just before my turn to perform in the contest, and I was extremely nervous. Drew was sitting next to me, and he seemed to notice this. He took my hand in his, and smiled.

"You'll do fantastic May. I believe in you." And for that moment, everything was perfect, everything was alright. I was with Drew.~

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_

__

You make me love you

I felt a drop of water land on my nose. It was cold and I shivered. The wind blew and raised the hairs on my arms. There was another drop, and another. Soon there was a full on downpour, but I was too lost in thought to really notice that I was getting soaked through.

"May!" A voice pulled me out of my daydreams. "What are you doing out here alone in the rain?"

"Drew!" I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. I didn't know what had come over me, and Drew was just so warm. It was now that I realised how cold I really was.

"Are you okay May?" He asked, concerned by my hug.

"I'm fine." I looked at him, confused.

"Okay, then let's get you inside, you look cold." He took my hand and led me inside the pokecentre. The warmth rushed over me like a blanket, and the goosebumps on my arms slowly dissapeared. I was still shivering like mad though. I was a little disoriented, and the room seemed to be wobbling. Or maybe that was just me

"May, honey, sit down, you look like you're going to collapse." Drew whispered, and suddenly, I felt that way too. He led me to a seat and sat with me. I looked into his eyes, and I could see that he was genuinely concerned for me, really concerned. Something became clear to me then, which was odd, considering I was in a dream-like state right now and felt like I could fall asleep right than and there.

"Why were you out in the rain, sweetie? You were just standing there, you've probably caught a cold. I'll look after you if you are sick though. You look really tired." He bombarded me.

"Drew, I love you." I mumbled, managing to keep my eyes open for that sentence, and then I fell asleep on his shoulder. Before my mind slipped complete into unconsciousness, I heard him whisper back.

"I love you too May. More than you could imagine."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please don't flame me!**

**Over and out :D**


End file.
